A Wonderland Romance
by Sayana-De-Devarsky
Summary: A series of one shots based off Syfy's alice. Pretty much all based on the wonderful romance of Alice and Hatter. Rating will come into play later.
1. Rings

**A/N: Okay, I'm writing this quick cause I need to get some of my squealing out because I'm finding that obsessing over alice during finals is not good. So this is a quick chapter between classes. **

**This is going to continue on to be a series of one shots. So PLEASE stick around, because better ones are to come!!**

It was thanks to the Stone of Wonderland that they were brought together. That ring that held so much power. The ring that she had rushed out of her apartment to give back to Jack, only to see him being kidnapped. Which of course led her to try and rescue him, causing her to fall into the looking glass and into his world.

It was that silly little ring that caused him to get shot by Dodo. That caused that man to go chasing after her, and him chasing after Dodo. Not fully knowing why the thought of her getting hurt terrified him so much. The confusion at her deciding to help him instead of escaping.

That stupid ring that caused her to leave the safety of Charlie's home. That made her leave him, to go unprotected, right into the hands of Mad March. The feeling of failure at seeing his coat hanging there. Then switching into determination, knowing that he would do anything to get her back. Riding at full speed towards her, not even checking on Charlie behind him, cursing that stupid ring the whole way.

That horrible ring that was going to take her from him. Him standing there, watching that arrogant Jack hug her, leading her to put the ring in and start the looking glass. Hearing her call his name and torn between running away or answering her call. Knowing that he couldn't hurt her like that, needing to talk to her at least one more time. Then having her ripped away.

But that was the Stone of Wonderland, that green and gold ring that had brought so many problems.

This ring was blue, like dress she wore on her journey through Wonderland. With a band of silver, laying inside of a velvet box. And when he sank to his knee and showed it to her he prayed that this would be the one ring she wanted.


	2. The Other Hatter

Alice couldn't stop laughing. They had just left the theater and had seen Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. This was the third Alice movie they had seen in the last few days. Hatter had been interested in seeing how the Mad Hatter was portrayed in her world. A veiw into the man that was his namesake, who had died over 150 years ago after the last Alice.

"All I'm saying is that no one in they're right mind would wear that much makeup! Not even in Wonderland." They walked down the street towards his apartment, his arm causally thrown across her waist.

Alice leaned into his shoulder still laughing. "Well the director has a reputation for being kind of out there with his stuff" She liked that he was always touching her. She had asked him about it once and he had made some joke about how it kept him from having to chase after her when she got in trouble. But she had a feeling it was his way of making sure he didn't lose her again.

Hatter glanced at her, "are you laughing at me?"

"No"

He looked at her with a grin forming. Looking forward at his nearing door, "well at least that Alice was attractive."

Alice's lifted her head, playfully glaring, "better than me?"

"Well most of the other Alice's are blond and you're not, sooo, it does kind of lend something to them" Hatter smirked, thinking he had gotten the upper hand.

By now they had reached his doorway and Hatter lend against the brick waiting to see what Alice's retort would be.

Alice just smiled sweetly, which he knew should worry him at least slightly, and responded, "well Jake did pick me over a blond duchess. Maybe I should go see what he thinks."

Hatter's hand tightened on her hip. The jealousy that never quite went away flaring up. Pulling her towards him he lowered his head to hers, "everyone knows us brunettes have the most fun." With that he kissed her, at little more possessively than usual.

Alice smiled and kissed him back. Jack didn't come up very often, but when he did Hatter always seemed to want to confirm that it was him that she chose. She wondered if maybe he thought one day she might decide that Jack was the better choice and return to be his queen.

Alice brought her hand up to tangle in his hair, briefly missing his trademark hat, until he pulled her closer and she lost her train of thought. Pulling back Hatter looked down at her, eyes closed and a soft smile on her slightly swollen lips.

She opened up her eyes and looked at him. "Besides, if I had kissed that Hatter his makeup would be all over my face."

He laughed and pulled her back to him. Knowing that he was her only Hatter.

**A/N: Okay, can't you just see Hatter going through and seeing all the different Mad Hatter's? I think it'd be hilarious. **


	3. Crying

He was never one to cry. Growing up in a divided Wonderland he had needed to be strong to survive. But when he saw that damned purple coat hanging there, and the realization that she had left alone dawned, he felt closer to tears than ever before.

He wanted to cry again, when he had to rip her away from her father. Wanted to because he couldn't protect her from that pain. Had to contribute to it by taking her away from her father's body when all he wanted to do was to sink to the ground and hold her. But he couldn't, he had to be strong for her, had to get her out of there. So he wrapped his arms around her and rushed her out, comforting her as best he could as they ran.

It was that fateful day in the looking glass room though, that he had to try his hardest to hold the tears in. Seeing her hugging him, thinking that she was his again. Then hearing her call his name, seeing her face when he got closer, hugging her close for one last time. Then seeing her step through the glass, leaving his world and him behind. Feeling like he had lost her forever.

It was Charlie who told him to go after her, and Jack who gave him the means to survive in that world.

And it was when he held her again, after fearing that he would never see her again, kissing her for the first time, feeling that she was there and he was with her. That was when he finally let a few tears out.

Only to wipe them quickly away of course, because the cocky Hatter doesn't cry.

**A/N: Short but it came to me and I want it out there. I like the thought of him trying to be a big strong man but really being so happy that he cries. But yes, more to come**


	4. Tears

He hates it when she cries. It makes him feel powerless, like he didn't protect her enough.

When her father dies is the first time he sees her cry. She kneels there sobbing and he has to take her away from him. 10 years of searching, only to have to be ripped away after he's killed. And it breaks Hatter's heart.

She cries when she realizes he's there to stay. In her world, changing everything to be with her, because he loves her. He panics when she starts crying though, holds he face to look at him, wiping away her tears. Trying to get her to stop. Until laughing she tells him that it's because she's happy, and he feels a little better.

The next time is when he pulls out that little ring box, and asks her the question. Acting brave on the outside but inside praying to any and all holy powers for her to say yes. She laughs and cries all at once and when she agrees he lets out a happy yell and spins her around with his arms around her waist. And her tears trail behind in the wind.

Even when he sees her crying as she walks down the aisle he wants her to make her stop. Because he hates to see her cry and no matter how many times she tells him that they're happy tears he can't help but ignore protocol and bend down to kiss them all away even before the opening is down being said. And she laughs because her Hatter is the only one who can make her stop crying.

**A/N: Ladies and Gentleman this is what happens when I sit down to write a finals essay due a 10 am tomorrow, lol. All I can say is Woot for incomplete sentences because apparently I love them right now. Don't worry, more grammatically correct stories are to come!**


End file.
